Orthotropic decks are used in a variety of applications, including bridges. Improvements in the design and manufacture of orthotropic decks can improve the strength, durability, and quality of orthotropic decks and can improve the ease and efficiency of the manufacturing process. Such improvements are therefore always desirable.